Another Liar Among Thieves
by messerpadfootforever
Summary: What if Brian wasn't the only undercover cop trying to infiltrate the Toretto family? What if Brian's sister was sent under as a back up? Mona O'Connor is the contingency plan, another liar among thieves. (Will follow plot, please REVIEW)
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Hi guys! This is my first F &F fanfic, I had an urge and started writing when I should really be studying for my last exam. Aw well! Review if you liked it, it's just a little intro :)**

* * *

She met the head of the family the first day she went undercover. Dominic Toretto. She was briefed on their small family businesses, a café and garage and she saw the perfect opportunity to gain an in with the group. At least, that was what Mona told herself as she totalled her car, for the mission.

* * *

She pulled up to the small but busy garage, where oil covered, sweaty guys worked under cars or bent over to get a better look at the engine, all while Mona got a better look at their tail end. She cocked an eyebrow and tried to suppress a smirk, she was going to enjoy this operation, very much so.

She pushed the emotions aside and got ready to play the damsel in distress, sporting her 'oh-woe-is-me' face. She parked the car not far from the entrance of the garage, thinking she could get one of the guys alone, it was easier to get into the group that way.

She quickly jogged to the nearest mechanic, one she recognised as a young kid, Jesse, from the Toretto files she had memorised and started to explain what happened to her car, trying her best to appear genuinely shaken. The poor guy looked shaken by her sudden appearance and tried to show her to the main man, the family ring leader himself. She nodded to him and hurried off, keeping up the act she had going.

"I'm sorry to bother you but I just crashed my car and I really need some help, it's such a mess and I didn't know where else to go! I'm new in town and I took a wrong turn and ended up running into a pole and now my car is wrecked! Oh God!" She rushed through her lie and tried to act shaken and panicked. It seemed to work because the well-built, bald guy straightened from his position, bent over the front of a car, with his hand buried in the car's engine. He quirked an eyebrow at the sudden onslaught of information and wiped his hands off on a rag sitting on a nearby tool bench.

"Where's the car?" He asked simply in a deep, rumbling voice and he motioned for her to lead the way. She quickly led him out to her car, shooting him glances over her shoulder. Her strides were short and conveyed her 'panic', but his were long, calm and confident.

"See? It's a mess! Can you help me, please?" She pleaded with him, placing her hands on his strong arms, attempting to look into his eyes while he surveyed the damage done on the car. His brow was furrowed in concentration, but slowly, he nodded.

His eyes moved from the car to meet hers, and she felt her insides turn to mush. His eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown, rich and dark. She licked her lips instinctively, her grip momentarily tightening on his forearm.

"It may take a few days, you really did a number on it." He said, deep voice reverberating through her and making her shiver, despite the warm California weather.

"Thank you!" She cried, flinging her arms around the tall man's neck, though she had to stretch to reach. He hesitantly patted her back, like she was a child and then drew away from her. "I'll call round tomorrow to see how you're getting on, can't be away from my baby too long."

"This is how you treat 'your baby'? I'd hate to see how you treat your enemies," He joked, though he really would when she thought about it. She could be ruthless, violent and very, very dangerous when she wanted to be. She laughed nevertheless.

"I'm Mona, by the way, Mona Jones. I didn't really introduce myself before," She said, almost sheepishly. He nodded and held out a hand to her.

"Dominic Toretto, but you can call me Dom, everyone else does." He replied, flashing her a small smile.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Dom, I guess I should let you get to work on my baby. Be careful with her!" She smirked at him and handed him the car keys, her last sentence gaining a chuckle from him. He looked back to the wrecked car as she walked away.

* * *

"Who in the hell was that whirlwind?" Jesse questioned when Dom got out of the car he'd just moved into the garage. He shrugged his shoulders in reply.

"Whoever she is, she's got damn good taste in cars." Jesse stated as he looked over the totalled Dodge Challenger, "But maybe she isn't the greatest driver in the world." Dom nodded in agreement, then got stuck into work.

* * *

 **REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT c:**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Thanks for the reviews so far! Thanks to twilightgirl1690 and Cat414, and the two guests that reviews :)**

* * *

"I've got one sibling, you get the other." Mona spoke into her phone as she walked from away from the garage on her way to where she would be staying while undercover.

"Are we going to the races tonight?" A male voice asked, she rolled her eyes in response.

"Of course we are, meet me at my place and we'll come up with a game plan," She replied and ended their conversation, returning her phone to her back pocket.

* * *

"Who hell is this chick? She drives a Challenger which is runnin' illegal mods out the ass, but she somehow managed to drive it right into a pole?" Letty asked, throwing down her wrench onto the work bench, her voice laced with suspicion and confusion.

"Hell if I know, but did you see her? She was hot, man!" Leon called out from underneath the car he was working on. While everyone else voiced or showed some form of agreement, Dom tried to focus on his work. The crash had damaged a large part of the engine, suggesting Mona Jones was driving at some speed to cause this much damage, more than the speed limit on California's roads.

There was something about her that he couldn't quite figure out. Letty had raised a valid point, she was driving one hell of a car to accidentally drive into a pole.

* * *

Her shabby apartment was mid-way between the Toretto house and their café and garage, giving her an excuse to be seen around the area. It also gave her a view of the front of the house, so she could attempt to keep track of people's movements.

The male from the phone call was standing against the wall to the apartment building, his wavy blonde hair illuminated by the California sun.

"Hey, big bro!" Mona called to him as she ran and tackled him into a hug. He gave her a huge smile and ruffled her hair. She opened the door and led him up to the flat, telling him about the horrific ordeal of having to crash her beautiful car, Roxie.

"She'll be good as new once Dom is finished, don't worry. Now, what's the plan for tonight?" He reassured her, trying to get back to the job at hand.

"We turn up and raise hell, as always. But first, I need a ride." She said with a smirk.

* * *

Their engines purred, the slow revs of animalistic machines alerting the crowd to the Toretto crew's arrival and it was go time. Dom greeted various friends, then began organising the first race, his race.

"Alright, 2G buy in, winner takes all. Hector holds the money," Dom said and watched his competitors pay up.

"Wait, hold up, I don't have any cash, but I have the pink slip to my car." A tall, tanned, blonde guy spoke up and held his hand out for Dom to shake in greeting, "I'm Brian."

"You can't just climb in the ring with Ali 'cause you think you can box!" Jesse laughed then faltered under Brian's determined look.

"I lose, winner takes my car. I win, I take the cash and the respect." Brian said and looked at Dom seriously while the crowd around them laughed.

"Respect? Alright then, Jesse, take a look at his car," Dom said quietly, while looking intently at Brian. Jesse prattled off information about his engine and what he was running. His car had potential, but did the driver? Dom was going to find out. "You're in, we'll see if you can box,"

* * *

"You almost had me? You never had me, you never had your car! Granny shifting, not double clutching like you should. Now me and the mad scientist over here gotta rip apart the bloc and repair the piston rings you fried. Winning's winning." Dom laughed at Brian, who was still smiling despite his engine being fried. The race was close, but Dom won, as usual.

"Oh shit, we got cops! Go, go, go!" Leon yelled over the walkie talkie, and instantly everyone started to scatter in different directions, as a sea of police cars swarmed the finish line.

Dom jumped into his car and sped off, driving until he came across an empty parking garage. There was a few seconds gap between him and the police car tailing him, giving him just enough time to pull into the garage and park.

He walked casually out, swinging his brown leather jacket over his shoulder, but the police spotted him. He ran and turned down an alley in an attempt to lose them.

He would never admit it, but he was worried. He could do time if he was caught by them, he couldn't go back to Lompoc.

"Need a ride?" A familiar voice asked, with relief Dom looked to the motorbike that had pulled up next to him. The person flicked their visor up to show part of their face, confirming the identity.

Mona had come to save Dom's ass. Following that ass-saving thought, his eyes drifted to her leather clad ass. He didn't get a proper look at her when she came into the garage, mainly focusing on her face then her beautiful but smashed car.

"You're the last person in the world that I expected to show up." He stated, but took the offered helmet and climbed on behind her, his hands snaking around her waist to hold on as she sped off.

They quickly lost the police, as they darted between alleyways and side streets. She drove until they reached a familiar part of town Dom was familiar with, actually, not far from his home and garage and café.

"Do you live round here?" He tried to shout so she could hear, but the helmets restricted communication. She pulled up outside an apartment building and parked round the side. Mona got off and led Dom inside and up to her apartment, placing their helmets on a table beside the door.

"Want a beer?" She asked as she walked to the kitchen, Dom following her. She handed him a Corona. He smiled at her and downed half of the beer in one drink.

"How did you find me?" Dom asked, setting the beer aside.

"Luck, I guess." She shrugged and smirked at him, knowing the truth behind the night. It was a good thing to have the police on speed-dial and officers ready to descend when called.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chappie, I had a bit of a block with the middle section of this one, but I powered through! Please review if you liked it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**IM SORRY FOR DISAPPEARING! But I'm back, with a nice long chapter for you! Enjoy and review to make this worthwhile!**

Luckily for Mona, Dom didn't question her on how she found him again. Instead, he invited her to the party back at his house, which was in full swing and explained the music that could be heard even when inside her apartment.

"Is it always like this?" She asked as they walked the short distance to his home. The walk gave her a chance to continue talking to Dom, to get to know him better.

"The parties? Yeah. Running from cops? Yeah. Getting saved by a hot chick? Not so much." Dom joked, giving her a small smile.

"You're welcome, by the way. How's my car doing?" Mona replied, honestly curious as to how they were getting on. Using her own car made her more invested in the mission and her emotions and reactions would be more realistic. At least the FBI were paying for it to get fixed.

"Give a guy some time, you can come round tomorrow and check it out. I'm surprised you didn't destroy the whole engine, how fast were you going?" He asked, trying to find an answer to his own questions from earlier in the day.

"Pretty fast, thank god for seat belts." She laughed, trying to deflect his line of questioning. She knew he would have suspicions, she was going to use them to her advantage in gaining an in with their group.

Their short walk had ended and she could now see the party. Imported cars lined the streets, their shiny rims glistened with the evening moon and lights from the party inside. People flooded out of the house and into the yard. Girls were dancing to the loud music and guys were knocking back bottles of beer.

As they walked up to the porch, Mona could see into the living room and she recognized some of the people from the garage and the FBI files she had memorized; most were street racers, but some had previous convictions of theft, assault and noise disturbances, obviously being explained by the loud music and constant partying.

Dom opened the door and walked in ahead of her, his large hand holding the door open for her to come in. She nodded her thanks at his chivalry. He surveyed the room for a moment, before his eyes locked on one of his buddies from the garage, Leon, if she remembered correctly. Dom walked up to him, like a predator on cornered prey and towered over him, as he sat with a perky blonde on his lap. Leon gave a halfhearted excuse for not saving Dom's ass or coming to find him, but Dom was not fooled and knocked his beer from his hand with narrowed eyes.

Dom then turned his anger to his right hand man, the hot headed Vince, who had previous convictions of assault and battery and grand theft auto. The information came to Mona's mind with ease, as she watched Dom advance on his friend.

"Where were you?" He questioned, to anyone not paying much attention, such as the other party go-ers, Dom would seem only slightly agitated, but Mona could see in the way he bit at his lip and had his shoulders tensed back that he was pissed as hell, though controlling it.

"There were mass cops there, that shit was orchestrated!" Vince explained simply, Dom seemed to understand the reasoning but still remained angry. "What's the beautiful car-destroyer doing here?" Vince asked, seeing her standing in the hallway, which attracted Leon and Jesse's attention.

"She's here? The destructive angel herself?" Leon chimed from beneath the previously perky, now passed out, blonde on his lap.

"Oh god," Mona complained quietly, trying to retreat into the hall.

Dom claimed Vince's hardly touched drink and walked over to her, took one of her small hands in his large one, putting the beer in the other and brought her over to stand with him while he spoke to the youngest one amongst them, Jesse.

Letty was lying on the living room floor, playing a car racing game on the PlayStation . She was another familiar face from the Toretto files, childhood sweetheart of Dom, a fellow racer and a skilled mechanic. Scantily clad female racer chasers were grinding against one another in an attempt to attract Dom's attention, while some of the guys in the room watched with fascination.

Dom had finished being a big brother to Jesse and seemed calmer after speaking to the young kid, despite Jesse's jittery behavior and distraction with the tousled girl beside him.

"You okay?" Mona questioned quietly, so no one else would overhear them speaking. "Do you want to go outside for a bit?" He nodded in reply and lead her by the hand through the mass of people that had gathered to dance.

Dom had been looking around the room while walking through, becoming increasingly frantic as they progressed to the back door. He stopped in the kitchen, and took a double take of the room. Mona knew who he was looking for, his little sister, Mia.

"Where is Mia?" Dom spun round to question Jesse, then to ask Vince, "Where is Mia?" No one answered, they didn't know where she was, but Mona did.


End file.
